Fireproof
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: A multichapter Spilight oneshot; He may be fireproof but he's not immortal, Spike saves Twilight's life but will it cost him his own? How will this event change the lives of two best friends? Don't worry nobody dies but still a tragic event Chapter 2 out soon!
1. Accidents Happen

**Hello everybrony, I'm sorry to say that one of my readers wasn't to fond of my story 'Jealousy of the Heart' and to make it up to him/her I have halted the writing of it to satisfy his/her demand of a short and sweet Spilight. So let's get started...**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Ponyville, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everypony was going about there daily routine. Derpy Hooves, who had just recently married the colt, Dr. Hooves, that appeared in a strange machine he called the Tartus, was happily delivering mail to everypony she could. After stuffing a mailbox to the brim of it's limits she casually made her way to the next house where she then again began stuffing mail into the mailbox, not even reading the address or who the letter was to, she was about to go to the next house when a purple claw prevented her from proceeding.

"Oh! Hi, Spike how are you?" asked the blond mail mare with googly eyes

"I'm fine Derpy, but do you need any help?" asked the young drake, he was no longer a baby dragon but now a young drake on his way to adulthood.

"What do you mean? I'm delivering the mail?" said Derpy pointing to the exploding mailboxes and ponies scrambling to catch the letters

"Derpy, how many time do we have to tell you, you have to read who the letters go to." exasperated Spike, Derpy just scratched the back of her head sheepishly saying a cute "Oops, my bad."

*Sigh* "Don't worry about it Derpy, I'll help ya get this mess cleaned up." Thanks to Spike's expertise in paperwork he was able to transform the mail disaster into clean sorted bundles of mail, one bundle for every house in just a few short minutes. Spike wrapped each bundle in a rubberband so that the letters wouldn't get mixed up again then neatly sorted them into Derpy's saddle bag.

"Thanks Spike, I owe you one. Ooh! I know! How would you like a muffin when I deliver you and Twilight's mail?"

Spike chuckled lightly saying "Sounds good Derpy, I'll see ya around!" Spike called over his shoulder running towards the library

"Bye Spike! Say hi to Twilight for me!" Called Derpy, she then flew off to the next house where she stuffed five bundles of mail into the mailbox

Spike walked into the Library, ready for a day of hardcore study and chores that he would no doubt-ably have to do after he and Twilight were done. A few years earlier he and Twilight started to seriously get into studying, so serious that they often did it to pass time or actually have fun learning new spells and potions to make and test.

Last week Spike made a potion that turned what ever it touched into a ruby, you could imagine how happy it made him, now that potion lies locked in a box by Twilight, and is only used on special days like his birthday or the holidays.

"Twilight! You ready!?" called Spike

"Just a minute Spike! I'm just finishing my mane!" The purple unicorn called from upstairs

"Okay! I'll just set everything up then!"

"Ooh! Can we try manipulation spells today!"

"Uhh, are you sure? Last time we tried a manipulation spell I ended up in a ditch with half of Ponyville destroyed."

"Don't worry, it won't be on you this time, I was thinking of controlling a few rags and brooms to help spruce up the Library."

"Oh, well okay. You have gotten much better at those." Twilight finally came downstairs her mane and tail perfectly styled to her liking, she had also grown over the years now almost reaching Celestia's chin, but Spike grew the most. He stood a foot over her and was much wider than before but if she were to stand on her hind hooves she would be at eye level with him, Twilight's horn had grown longer as well now it was about eight inches in length.

"Okay, so what first? Brooms or rags?" asked Twilight

"How about brooms? We could sweep the floor before washing them, then clean the dishes." said Spike

"Okay, here goes." said Twilight, her horn began to glow as did three brooms as they simultaneously began sweeping the floor. Twilight stuck her tongue at slightly in focus as she imaged the pattern of each broom in her mind. In no time at all the kitchen, living room and library section were swept into one pile, then the dustpan flew off the rack covered in a purple aura and sat itself at the pile before the broom pushed it all on the dustpan and deposited it to the trash can

After all the cleaning utensils were placed back in there proper area the purple aura on them and Twilight's horn faded

"Whew! That was tiring."

Spike chuckled slightly before saying "Now you know how I feel"

Which Twilight retorted with "Yeah, except I did it three times as fast"

"Touchy, but were not done yet. We still have to scrub the floors."

"We? I swept, you get to scrub them."

"What!? But you used magic!" whined Spike

"Yeah, but it still makes me tired." she said walking out off the room

"Ans lifting boulders doesn't!" called Spike

"I can't hear you!" Twilight called back in a sing-song voice

Spike chuckled again before getting a bucket and a rag, he filled the bucket with warm water then added fragrant flowers into the water the same principles of making tea taking affect as the steam pushed the sweet aroma into the air.

Spike soon began cleaning the floors one room at a time, starting with the living room, as it has the most traffic, then the library section, and finally the kitchen. The once clean water now murky with dirt and dust. After dumping the water outside Spike walked back into the kitchen

Spike glanced at the few dishes in the sink and dismissed them for once, instead he would see what Twilight had been up-to since he started to wash the floors, heading up the stairs and towards there still shared room he herd voices coming from the other side of the door. Raising a brow Spike entered the room just in time to hear Twilight say "Thanks." before a cyan blur flew away in the window

"Was that Rainbow?" asked Spike

"Yeah, she was just warning me about a storm that was scheduled for today"

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad, we'll have to lock up, make sure the sign is brought in and the windows are shut tight."

"Alright, whens it gonna hit?"

"In a few hours, we still have some time to study before we have to prepare."

"Okay, so what do you want to study now?"

"Well I need to brush up on some elemental spells. I've got water and earth covered, we can't do any air spells until we get cleared by the weather ponies so how about fire?"

"Fire? Are you sure? That could be pretty dangerous." said Spike

"Don't worry, it'll be small stuff like candles or the fireplace."

Spike looked skeptical at first but seeing as how he could always put out any mishaps with a swipe of his claws he allowed it.

"Alright, but we have to be careful, fire is really dangerous, remember all the books I turned to ash?"

Twilight had a dramatic tear run down her face and sniffled slightly saying "How could I forget?"

"Oh, come off it. I replaced all of them remember?"

"I know I'm just teasing, so let's get started."

So Spike and Twilight went outside with a few candles and placed them on a rock twenty yards away. almost like target practice.

"Okay, now concentrate. Remember you just have to shake the molecules until they reach their flash point." Said Spike

"That's easier said than done Spike. I have to imagine every single molecule and vibrate them all at the same time."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"I know Spike, and I appreciate it but right now I need silence." Spike said nothing more as Twilight began to try to light the candles, she stared constantly at the white sticks of wax, her horn sparking brightly and sweat ran down her cheeks from the great effort she was pouring into the spell. But the candle just sat there, unchanging.

After an hour Twilight finally took a break, gasping for air as if she had been sprinting laps around Equestria. Through all her effort all she was able to do was cause a single spark but not enough to light the candle. The sky had started to grow grey and Spike took notice of the winds starting to pick-up.

"Hey, Twi. I think we should pack it in, storms almost here."

Twilight looked up into the sky seeing the grey clouds rolling in and responded still slightly panting "You're right, let's get inside." Spike grabbed the candles off the rock seeing how exhausted Twilight was and took them inside the Library. He then began shutting and locking the windows making sure they were secure and brought in the library sign so it wouldn't fly away. Plus the loud bang it was making as it hit the side of the tree was rather annoying.

After closing the door and placing the sign next to it Spike went to see how Twilight was doing. He found her upstairs with a book of elemental magic in-front of her, trying to figure out what she was doing wrong. Owlicious sat on his podium in the corner sleeping... wait Owlicious... pet... PEEWEE! Where was PeeWee! His panic was short lived when he herd the tapping at the window, Spike opened the shutters and glass frame allowing the grown phoenix entrance.

"That was close, almost lost you out there." Said Spike re-sealing the window, PeeWee landed on the nightstand beside Spike, and let out a screech towards the dragon. Spike had learned how to speak all of his friends pet's languages so that he could translate what they wanted to there owners and what PeeWee just said brought great annoyance to the young drakes mind

"Seriously? Now?" asked Spike, PeeWee just nodded in confirmation

"What'd he say?" asked Twilight from her book, she had improved on being more aware of her surroundings while studying from when Spike tried to serve his "Dragons Code" to Applejack

"Big Mac needs help pulling in a few wagons of apples before the storm hits."

"And he had to ask now?" asked Twilight also annoyed at the timing, the storm had practicably started!

"I know, but it shouldn't take long. If I hurry I can get back before it starts." he said heading towards the door

"Be safe!" Twilight called after him

"I will!" he called back before she herd the front door close.

Having nothing else to do Twilight resumed to try to figure out her problem

'Elemental magic similar to or contain the use of fire are for the highest level of magic users that should use extreme caution when practicing. When first learning how to control fire one should start small, and candle or lantern would be good for beginners. When attempting to ignite the wick or oil simply concentrate on extremely hot areas or things. (Ex.) If I want to light a candle I would envision the heat of magma, or the sun. The heat I feel in my mind will then be directed to the candle forcing it to light.'

"So that's what I'm suppose to do! I was just visioning the candle lighting instead of the heat!" exclaimed Twilight causing the sleeping owl to ruffle in his sleep

"Oops, I better do this in another room before I wake him." Twilight then proceeded downstairs to find something to practice on, upon reaching the living room she spotted a candle sitting on a shelf next to the window "Perfect!"

Twilight took her signature stance when casting a new stance, hooves apart and horn pointing straight forward, closing her eyes. She thought of the heat of an erupting volcano, the warmth of a fire place, and feeling of hot tea running down her throat, then pictured the candle on the shelf. Then, nervously opened one of her eyes to see if her spell had worked. It had! The candle was now burning brightly in the dark room

After realizing she had finally cast the spell correctly, her eyes flared open wide and a smile spread across her mawl. She yipped and cheered quietly in excitement but not loud enough to wake the sleeping owl upstairs

"Wait until Spike sees this!" Twilight cheered heading back upstairs, unaware that the heat she had released had not only lit the candle but the bottom of the curtain behind it slightly, but it was enough to catch fire soon after, the flame eating the cloth away before the curtain fell to the floor lighting the carpet ablaze next

Twilight proceeded to her room until her snout picked up a rather disturbing scent... smoke

Quickly rushing back down the stairs Twilight found her entire living room on fire, spreading all throughout the house. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Twilight said in a panic, she quickly levitated all three brooms and started to beat out the flames, until the brooms themselves caught fire. panicking even more than before she tossed all three away accidentally spreading the fire even faster

"Not good, not good, not good!" Twilight exclaimed, the flames have now reached the ceiling weakening the support beams above. "Owlicious!" Twilight screamed

Said owl awoke at the yell and could smell the smoke spreading through the upstairs, knowing something was seriously wrong he began to fly towards the stairs, Twilight running towards them herself to try to get away from the flames, the front door was blocked by a wall of the deadly all devouring element as was the kitchen and back door. The only place left to go were the stairs but soon enough the beams collapsed from above blocking those off as-well, but Twilight was running just slightly too fast and slamed her head against the beam breaking her horn

"Ow!" Twilight cried in pain holding her broken horn with her hoof, the burning wood singed her hair but she didn't seem to care because now she was aware of a new problem she was now trapped on all sides and couldn't use her magic anymore.

Everywhere she looked, flames grew larger. Her precious books and photo albums were being turned into nothing but ash, and she was trapped with them. Owlicious made it to the bottom of the stairs but couldn't get past the burning beams to help his master, he was hooing as loud as he could and finally Twilight saw him past the flames

"Owlicious! Go upstairs and get out through one of the windows! Find Spike and take PeeWee with you! Hurry!" commanded Twilight

Owlicious only hooted in response before flying back upstairs where he found PeeWee trying desperately to fight off the flames but there was just to much for one phoenix to handle, Owlicious quickly unlatched the window and hooted to PeeWee that they had to go get Spike. PeeWee wasted no time and blazed out of the library, the windows on the first floor shattered from the intense heat and allowed the black smoke to escape the burning home and signaled to all the ponies near by of the emergency who soon began rushing to fetch water

Rainbow Dash herself saw the smoke coming from her friends house and began rounding up clouds over the home as fast as she could before kicking it as hard as she could, the cloud began pouring water onto the blazing inferno, but it wasn't enough as the fire spread to the top of the tree

"We need more water! Everypony double time! Use the storm clouds to put out the fire!" Commanded Rainbow Dash, soon after all the pegasus in town took flight, gathering clouds over the huge flame. As soon as they could they began bucking the clouds for water but only a few actually let it fall, most of the clouds weren't ready to persipitate so the most they could do was buy some time until the storm was ready

PeeWee flew straight to Sweet Apple Archers, in search of Spike, him being much faster than Owlicious got there first. He soon found Spike coming out of the barn about to head back into town. He was shielding his eyes from the powerful winds, but they didn't stop PeeWee. Flying right next to Spike he began screeching for Spike to hurry to the library

"PeeWee? What are you doing?" PeeWee began buzzing around Spike "Hey! Calm down! What's wrong?"

Giving up on explaining PeeWee shoved Spike forward causing him to stumble slightly but after regaining his balance Spike was looking right up into the sky where he saw the black smoke rising from what looked like the center of Ponyville

"A fire! Come on PeeWee! We have to hurry!" exclaimed Spike sprinting towards the pillar of smoke, PeeWee rolled his eyes before following after his master

Twilight was coughing a fit from all the smoke, her eyes burned and she felt as dry as a raisin, the fire was getting worse. All of the books were gone and she could hear the sound of all the ponies from outside, the water flying in through the windows told her they were doing all they could to try to help her and by pure luck the beam that blocked her way to the stairs had been doused with water, but in this heat it would soon relight.

Ceasing this opportunity ran towards the beams before hurdling over them onto the stairs, she ran all the way to her room but the smoke was even worse upstairs than it was down. Twilight was suffocating but now she had a little more time as the flames were further away from her now. She was coughing out ash as they filled her lungs causing them to feel as if they themselves were on fire.

Doing the only thing she could now Twilight snatched up one of the scarfs that had managed to survive the fire and use it as a filtration system to breath slightly better, then she proceeded to get as low to the floor as she could to stay out of the suffocating smoke. In her mind she was praying to Celestia that she would make it out of this alive

Spike was running down the main street of Ponyville, just up ahead was the library and now Spike could see that's just where the smoke was coming from.

"Oh no! Twilight!" Fear for his best friends life drove Spike to run faster than he had ever ran before, the scene that followed after looked as if Discord was here himself, Pony after pony carried buckets of water to the tree, up in the sky, Spike saw dozens of pegasus buzzing around the sky bucking and gathering clouds as some of them dropped rain from above.

But the large grey storm cloud still wasn't giving in, Spike frantically searched the crowd for the single lavender mare who's life he dreaded was in danger. He scanned the crowd for any sign of his friend but none of them were her. At that moment Spike knew that she was still in that raging inferno, but what he didn't know was wither she was dead or alive. Praying that he would find her somewhere in there Spike made a mad dash towards the library, sprinting past ponies left and right, some officer ponies were working on securing the area while the Firefighting Five worked on putting out the flames with little success.

The officer ponies kept the civilians at bay so that they wouldn't get in the way, but the drake easily broke threw the line

"Hey! Get back here! It isn't safe!"ordered the officer but Spike paid him no mind as he continued his way to the library, leaping through a broken window Spike's fireproof had went to work

*Cough* *Cough* "Twilight!" *Cough* "Twilight can you hear me!" called Spike but he didn't get a response, not seeing any sign of the mare Spike headed for the stairs that were blocked with the re-light beams of wood. Spike made his way through the flames as if they weren't even there but once he felt something sharp under his foot Spike saw something he hoped wasn't all that remained

On the floor were pieces of Twilight's horn scattered around, shaking himself from his thoughts Spike lifted the heavy beams out of the way, the heat actually bringing him comfort more than panic, but he pressed on heading up the stairs and towards there room, but then the house gave a loud creak and shook violently as more support beams came crashing down around him

The house wasn't going to last much longer, he had to hurry and find Twilight, so maneuvering around the flaming beams Spike finally reached there room, the door was half ash so he simply broke it down staggering into the room

*Cough* "Twilight! Where are you!" he called out again, then listening closely he could hear a faint moan coming from just a little further in the room, dropping to all fours Spike found her on the floor barely conchous but alive

"Twilight!" Spike exclaimed rushed to her side before shaking her awake "Come on Twi, snap out of it! I'm gonna get you outta here!" Spike yelled

Twilight stirred slightly before opening her eyes more to see the purple dragon "Ssspike..." she said weakly, her voice hoarse

"It's alright Twi, I'm here. I'm getting you out, but you gotta get up okay?" said Spike, Twilight soon started to get her hooves under her before standing, coughing more because of the smoke "How? The house is coming down." asked Twilight

"I'll think of something just stick with me alright?" Spike began looking around the room for someway for her to get out, all the normal exits were blocked by fire, sure he could get through but not Twilight, his eye then landed on the walls, "_If you can't find an exit, make one!"_ Spike thought to himself standing up and taking a few steps backwards, Twilight raised a brow slightly

"Spike what are you doing?" she asked her voice still hoarse "Getting you out, like I said" he said before running straight at the wall, slamming into it using all of his weight, it seemed to be working. There was a huge indention from where he hit, a couple more and there would be a hole big enough to squeeze her through

Taking a few steps back again, Spike slammed into the wall for the second time, the process repeating a grand total of five time before finally the wall gave way and an exit was made. Sticking his arm out the hole Spike began to call out to pegasus outside

"Hey over here! I found her!" Spike called before retracting his arm and sticking his head out, looking into the sky he found the mare he was looking for "Hey! Rainbow Dash! Down here! I found her!"

The cyan pegasus looked over towards where she herd her name called and saw Spike's head sticking out a hole in the tree "Spike? What are you doing!" she yelled

"Nevermind that! Get over here! I found Twilight!" Spike yelled back, Rainbow Dash was there in an instant waiting to carry the lavender unicorn down to safety

"Alright Twi, you're all set. Rainbow Dash is gonna carry you down." said Spike helping Twilight to the exit

"But what about you? That hole doesn't look big enough." She protested, "Don't worry I'll just get out the way I came in, I can get past the fire. You just get some air alright?" Twilight was too weak to respond, in fact she could barely move, so Spike picked her up placing her and Rainbow's back carefully before she was carried down to safety now fully unconscious

Spike began to make his own way out but the house let out one of the loudest creaks yet and shook so much the bed began to slide across the room like a flaming bowling ball, then all of the items in the room began to slide to one side as the shaking increased, screams of terror could be herd outside, but the loud cracking sound blocked most of it out, but he was able to make out one part a faint "It's comin' down!" Right before the floor beneath him caved in, taking Spike down with it

The giant Treebraray snapped in half sending splinters of wood everywhere, some lodging themselves into the drakes thick hide, piercing it in the process, but the pain was nothing compared to what his body felt at the moment, Spike now lied on his back, his leg sticking out at an awkward angle and wooden shards sticking out of his body. Scarlet liquid mixed with the rain as it ran off his body, the entire top floor was suspended above him slowly sliding off the broken tree. Soon he would be buried under the entire top floor, flames still licked at the remaining dry wood as time went by agonizingly slow.

All was quiet, the only thing he could hear were the babels of the crowd, the harsh winds whistling, and finally the creaks of the remainder of his home sliding out of the tree to crush him. His eyes were glazed, his mind a blur as he watched the top floor fall towards him in slow motion. He was left counting the final seconds of his life...one...two...thre-...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**No he isn't dead, the next chapter will be out soon and that's where the real Spilight lies so stay tuned! Is this at all better in any way?**


	2. Hospital Visit

**Like it? Love it? End it? We'll see...**

Silence had filled the air instantly after the top floor fell from the rest of the tree, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity stood gaping at the ruble of the home. Rainbow Dash had just gotten back from taking Twilight to the hospital but when she saw the downed tree, the only thought her mind processed was "Where's Spike?"

Rainbow began buzzing around the crowd calling out his name in hope that he had made it out on time, the other three mares snapping out of there trance and realizing that the drake was missing began searching the crowd as well, but Rainbow had already dove into the remains of the house, throwing the rubble out of the way to try to dig up any limbs she could trace back to the body.

She was crying out his name, begging for a response, anything that told her he was alive. Eventually all the citizens, firefighters and officers began removing the rubble, the storm had begun to pour rain like rocks as they crashed onto the ground hard drenching anything and everything in seconds but none of them stopped looking.

Hours passed and only half of the rubble had been cleared, most ponies gave up hope and left with a sympathetic sorry, others like Big Mac and Mayor Mare stayed and helped continue the search until finally Applejack found something

"E-everypony! I-i think I found'em" stammered Applejack

All of the ponies looked over in hope but once seeing the look of horror across the southern mare's face, all smiles vanished as they rushed to where Applejack stood.

A large pile of various broken wood was in-front of them and from underneath and small stream of blood mixed with the flooding rain flowed out, eyes teared up at the sight and gasps of shock swept around the group. Swallowing a lump in his throat and blinking away the tears, Big Mac was the first to slowly approach the pile and begun pulling pieces off. Soon Applejack and Rarity joined in, followed by Mayor Mare, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

Nothing was said but as they dug deeper they could hear something clearer and clearer, the sound bringing there hopes to an ultimate high they began working faster and faster until all that was left was a large piece of the ceiling

"Come on! Let's get this off of him!" Said Big Mac in his deep voice standing on one side of the large piece, all the other following after heaving the heavy frame up.

"Keep!... Pushin'!" grunted Big Mac

"Almost!...There!" with one last push they flipped the piece off of Spike's body, the bottom of the part was hollow acting mostly as a shield from the rest of the house but still doing some damage to the poor bloody dragon

Spike lied unconscious, blood seeping out of deep gashes from the splintered wood. His left leg was obviously broken and a large spike was driven through his right abdomen, his breathing was hoarse. Blood flowed from his mouth as he coughed up even more. A large gash went across his head where something had struck across.

Fluttershy was in tears, Rainbow and Rarity gagged at the grottoes sight. Applejack and Big Mac shared a wince of disgust and Pinkie's mane flattened out as she frowned, but none the less, he was alive.

"How are we going to get him to the hospital with that spike in him?" asked Rarity

"We're going to have to lift him." Said Mayor Mare

"Are you crazy! That could kill him!" Shouted Rainbow Dash

"It's the only way to save him! Who knows how much blood he's lost, it may already be too late! But you want him to have a chance you will listen to me understood!?" Questioned the Mayor

Nopony objected to the mayor's outburst

"Good! Now, Big Mac, find a wagon so we can haul him to the hospital, Rainbow Dash, go to the hospital and get an emergency room ready! Rarity, use some of your fabrics to wrap up the wounds when we lift him. Everypony else get ready to lift!" Ordered Mayor Mare

Big Mac sprinted into to town grabbing the first wagon he saw no matter who it belonged to. While Rainbow Dash flew straight to the hospital to get a room ready. Rarity sprinted to the boutique to grab any cloths she could find before rushing back in time for the other four mares to begin lifting the heavy dragon off the spike.

"Ready girls?" asked the Mayor "Three! Two! One! Lift!"

Pinkie Pie started to lift up spike onto her back while Fluttershy did the same by his head, Mayor Mare and Applejack were lifting his body as the long wooden spike started to sink out of him, the dried blood being severed allowing from fresh blood to run out of the wounds and down all three mares backs.

Rarity but her hoof to her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting and while the mares lifted Spike she tied a purple cloth over the gash on his head, Big Mac charged in next to them and stopped instantly causing the wagon behind him to drift to a stop next to all five mares.

"Hurry up! He's losing to much blood!" Ordered Big Mac

"We're!... Trying!" grunted Mayor Mare "Come on girls, we're almost there!"

The spike was now just barley showing through Spike's abdomen, below him the shaft of the spike was covered in blood, with more rushing down it until finally he was off. Rarity wasted no time instantly tying the other cloth around the gaping hole in Spike

"Now get him on the wagon!" Ordered the Mayor

Spike was carefully loaded onto the wagon, head first but when he was loaded his left leg was sticking out the side of the wagon

"Pop his leg back in place." Ordered Big Mac

"On it!" said Mayor Mare, she grabbed the broken limb before yanking hard causing a sicking pop and the sound of crunching gravel then immediatly shoving the leg back in place causing another loud pop. Rarity then made a splint using some boards from the wreckage

Applejack winced at the sound of the bones displacing, "Boy, I'm sure glad he cain't feel that."

"Alright Big Mac, we're good to go!" Said Mayor Mare

Big Mac charged to the hospital, the rain was still coming down hard, mud and water caused the wagon to slide occasionally but the mares following made sure it didn't go out of control. The hospital wasn't too far away but with Spike's condition the need to rush was higher than when the cattle started a stampede.

"I sure hope Rainbow got a room prepared, otherwise Spike might not make it." said Applejack

"Don't say that! He's going to make it through this. He's much stronger than he was a few years ago." said Fluttershy

They arrived at the hospital where Nurse Redheart and Rainbow Dash were waiting outside with a stretcher

"Their you guys are! What took you so long!" said Rainbow Dash rushing to unload Spike with the others

"Don't worry about it, right now we gotta get Spike inside." said Applejack

Nurse Redheart placed the stretcher at the end of the wagon as the other mares slid Spike onto it, Nurse Redheart then rushed into the hospital with Spike secured.

"Where are we going?" asked Pinkie Pie running next to the stretcher with everypony else.

"Operation room C150" was the only thing the nurse said, she was busy determining the extent of his wounds and needed to be operated on.

No doubt some internal bleeding is causing the blood to spew from his mouth, that would have to be tended to first as it would require them to open him up witch would take the longest. The blood soaked cloth on his abdomen and head would be next then the broken leg.

"Nurse Redheart, do you know how Twilight's doin'?" asked Applejack

"She's fine, she will be up in a few hours, we've already contacted her parents and brother and they're on there way. Now if you'll excuse me you all will have to wait in the lounge." she said running into the double doors causing them to slam open "Clear the way! C150 patient coming through!" she called out behind the doors

The loud hoofsteps could be herd along with doors slamming open and shut until all was quite. Applejack, Mayor Mare, Big Mac, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were all standing in-front the doors the nurse disappeared through, until quietly taking seats in the waiting room.

A few hours passed but no they still haven't received word of Spike's condition, Twilight's mother, father, and brother along with his wife Princess Cadence had arrived minutes ago and joined the group in waiting after being told of Twilight's condition. When they told them about Spike they were horrified at the description and how fatal it could have been and decided to wait with the group. Mayor Mare left to continue her duties, but Shining Armor and Princess Cadence refused to return to The Crystal Empire until they knew that both Twilight and Spike were alright.

Nurse Redheart entered the room through the double doors and was immediately surrounded by the large group of friends and family members, the babel of words they all were shouting was hard to depict but the young nurse was saved when Doctor Hooves stepped in. After his and Derpy's wedding he had become an actual doctor.

"Please, calm down. Twilight Sparkle has recovered and is waiting for you in room D289, but Spike is still recovering from his operation. It was complete success and we have him on a blood transfusion now."

All the ponies gave a collective sigh of relief at the good news and made there way to D289 to see Twilight, upon reaching the room Shining Armor was the first to enter, he opened the door to see Twilight smiling brightly at her friends and family.

"Twilly! Oh man I'm so glad you're alright!" Shining Armor cheered hugging his little sister, when he released her from the embrace he saw the bandage that was wrapped around what was left of her horn. "Twilly! Your horn!" he exclaimed

"Yeah I know, but don't worry it'll grow back" she said rubbing the nub of a horn

"Oh, my poor baby!" wailed Twilight's mother crushing her daughter in a hug

"I'm... fine... mom!" Twilight wheezed out

"Thank Celestia for that." said Twilights father

"Actually Spike saved me, speaking of which. Where is Spike?" asked Twilight

Everypony n the room stiffened up at that question, nopony really knew how to break how they found Spike but the least they could do was tell her he was fine now

"He's fine sugarcube. He's recovering in another room." Said Applejack, being the element of honesty telling the truth came easy to her.

"Recovering? Is he hurt?! What happened?!" Twilight asked

"Well uh... after he got you out, and Rainbow took you to the hospital the library collapsed." Twilight gasped at this and her eyes began to water. "We found him in the rubble under part of the second floor." Applejack finished

"... How bad was it?" Twilight asked a single tear running down her cheek

Now that was something Applejack didn't want to answer, but Shining Armor seeing the discomfort the apple farmer showed decided to step in

"From what your friends have told me, he had a broken leg, multiple gashes to his body and a large one to his head, he might have also had some internal bleeding cause they said he had blood running from his mouth and when they found him... he was impaled on a large spike going through his abdomen." said Shining Armor

Twilight put her hoof to her mouth as tear ran down her face freely, she looked as if she were about to be sick as she sobbed quietly. She sniffled a little before asking

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now, he's recovering from his operation. They have him on a blood transfusion because of how much he lost, but he'll be fine." Said Princess Cadence

The room was silent for a few seconds, the atmosphere was rather uncomfortable as some of the mare shuffled slightly

"... This is all my fault..." whispered Twilight

"Don't say that darling, it was an accident. Nopony is to blame, a candle started the fire according to the fire marshal." said Rarity

"No it wasn't, I started it by accident. I was practicing the fire element inside the library. I didn't know... I thought I only lit the candle."sniffled Twilight on the break of tears again

"Oh man..." said Rainbow Dash shocked

"Well... everypony is alright. so it doesn't really matter how the fire started. But where are you going to live until the library is rebuilt darling?" asked Rarity

"I could ask the Princess if she'll let you stay in Canterlot for a bit." offered Shining Armor

"No, thanks. I would like to stay in Ponyville." said Twilight "You know, to make sure Spike's alright."

"Well, we got plenty a room back at the farm. Why don't ya bunk with me?" asked Applejack

"That would work, but before I go can I please see Spike?" asked Twilight

"Twilight, we told you. He's recovering right now, he was hurt pretty bad." said Rainbow Dash

Twilight bowed her head slightly and began to shake. The blanket below began to dampen as her tears fell, she choked sightly on a sob

"I-i know." she choked out "That's w-why I want to see him... He's my dragon." Twilight put her hoof to her tear soaked eyes as she began to openly weep, she felt so guilty for nearly killing her best friend

All the ponies in the room looked at her with sympathy before shifting there gaze to Shining Armor, He was bitting his lip and looking as if he was depating wither or not he should do something

...Ugh! Fine! Listen, I might be able to get you in to see Spike, but only for a short time, we don't know if he's going to be checked on." Said Shining Armor making Twilight look him in the eyes

"...Really? You'd do that?" She asked a tear streaking down her cheek

Shining Armors face turned serious as he spoke with confidence "Yes..."

Twilight broke into a smile hugging her brother in glee screaming "Thank you!"

Shining Armor chuckled slightly before returning the embrace, "Of course Twillly. What are big brothers for? Now come on, we gotta do this quick"

"Alright!" Twilight hopped out of bed and followed Shining Armor to the door who was searching to see if the coast was clear, he gave a nod and both of them sneaked out of the room

Twilight's mother turned to her father and whispered into his ear "Honey, you think she's... you know... do you?"

"Of course not. She just feels bad for hurting Spike. They've been friends since she was a filly remember?" he whispered back

"Oh, you're probably right."

Shining Armor were ducking through the halls careful to avoid any doctors or nurses, room C150 wasn't far, just a few halls away and soon they had arrived

"Alright, you've got five minutes. I'll seal the door with a spell, but as soon as it's down we go back, got it?" asked Shining Armor

"Got it." she confirmed before going into the room quietly, the door closed behind her and glew purple before returning to normal.

The room was dark, barley any light coming through the window, and with her broken horn she couldn't summon an orb to aid her. It was silent except for the beeps of the heart monitor and shallow breaths of the large drake. Twilight made her way to the window next to Spike's bed and opened it slightly to let more of the moon's light in for her to see.

After looking at Spike in the new light, she wished she had stayed in her room, Spike was covered in blood spattered bandages, most of it pooling at his right abdomen, his leg was in a cast suspended in the air to help it heal. His head had a bandage going over one of his eyes so that it could cover the gash on his skull, some blood had seeped through that bandage as well. She couldn't help but sit by him and stoke the scales on his head in a motion she always did when Spike needed comfort

She couldn't help but smile at the sweet moments she and Spike had, had. But now, seeing him like this and knowing she was the cause broke her heart. Apparently Spike was a light sleeper because his uncovered eye began to flutter open when he felt his scales being stoked.

After he regained focus in his eyesight Twilight smiled sweetly at him saying a simply "...Hi Spike"

But he just looked at her in confusion before asking "... Who're you?"

The question caught the mare off guard as her eyes widened slightly "Spike? It's me Twilight."

"Who?"

"Twilight! Twilight Sparkle! Don't you remember?"

"Are you my... mate?" asked the confused drake

Twilight blushed deep at that, but now wasn't the time to be embarrassed. Spike was obviously having some major memory loss, her attention was brought back to the large gash across his head.

"Your head..." she said reaching at the wound, Spike watched her hoof come closer to him until in touched the side of his forehead when he felt a stinging pain and jerked away

*Hiss* "Hey! Don't do that!" he barked

Twilight jumped from his outburst but she just looked at him

"You really don't remember... do you?"

Her question didn't receive an answer because the shield on the door broke, letting her know her time was up, Shining Armor knocked on the door silently

"Twilly! Time's up! Let's go" he called in a hushed tone

"Who's that?" asked Spike

Twilight still just looked at him before snapping out of her daze and running out the door, leaving the drake even more confused

"That's one strange pony..." Spike said to himself, he tried to sit up but the staggering pain in his side prevented any movement as he hissed in pain clutching the wounded area

When he looked back at his claw he saw the blood on it, then he saw the blood soaked bandages

"Great, what'd I do to myself?"

Spike lied back down knowing he wasn't going anywhere until his wounds healed and went back to sleep.

**Okay so this is going to be a little bit longer but I'm going to update Jealousy of the Heart before this one so keep an eye out! It's a little rushed but it lost all my work the first and second time so I had to re-type this TWICE!**


	3. Waking Up

**Welcome back everypony! I know I've been gone a long time but now I'm back! So let's get started!**

Twilight and Shining Armor where on there way back to Twilight's room. Shining Armor knew something was obviously wrong, Twilight hadn't said anything since she came out of Spike's room. Being the caring big brother he is he tried to comfort her

"Hey Twilly, don't worry. The doc said he was going to be fine. He just needs some time for his wounds to heal."

Twilight now had tears streaming down her face as she ran in silence, not even looking at her older brother or giving a whimper of sadness. Whatever was bothering her was something bad.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened Twi?" he asked

Twilight just looked away from him as she continued to her room they were just outside it and were about to enter the room when Shining Armor stepped in the way

"Twilight. What, happened?" He asked again his voice serious

And that's when she broke, Twilight burst into tears burying her face in her brother's chest muffling her sobs. Shining Armor wrapped his hooves around her instantly

"Woah! Woah! Calm down Twi! Tell me what's wrong."

"H-he doesn't remember m-me! He d-doesn't r-remember anything!" She choked out still openly sobbing

"What do you mean?" asked Shining

"He has a-a-amnesia-a-a-aaaaa!" she cried out dragging out the a's

"Oh man... Okay. Twilight I need you to listen to me okay? Go back in your room and tell everypony. I'm going to talk to a doctor to see if we can get him in a CAT-scan, alright?"

Twilight nodded with tears still streaming down her face before entering the room, everypony inside was quiet having full well herd her cries. Star Sparkle, Twilight's mother, had tears in her eyes from the news of the young drakes condition. Spike was almost like a son to them. Pinkie's mane and tail were straight and she had tears in her eyes as well as Fluttershy. Big Mac was holding Applejack as she cried in his chest, Rarity and Rainbow Dash wore frowns but didn't shed a tear

"Will he recover?" asked Twilight's father, Crescent Sparkle

"I don't know..." said Twilight barley above a whisper

"Then let us pray to Celestia that he does. He's a good boy, and has done nothing to deserve this" he said before grasping his wife and daughter's hooves and bowing there heads in prayer, the rest following suit

"I don't think you will need to pray tonight my little ponies" Said a voice as smooth and comforting as the softest silks

All the ponies in the room looked to see Celestia fly in through the window after opening it with her magic

"Princess Celestia!" Cried Twilight rushing over to her and embracing the Princess, which she returned

"Please tell me you're here to help Spike." Twilight begged looking into Celestia's eyes for comfort

"It is with a heavy heart that I tell you I cannot assist you in aiding Spike." she said crestfallen

Twilight's expression change to that of one of disbelief, If the Princess herself couldn't help Spike who could?

"But you can, Twilight" said Celestia

"Me? But my horn is broken! I can't use my magic!"

"You can help him, not with your horn, but with your heart. Show him the way back to his memories and to his home. Those are my words of wisdom, now it is up to you to use them." And with that Princess Celestia flew back out the window calling back

"Good-luck Twilight Sparkle, and congratulations I will be seeing you soon!"

'Congratulations? Congratulations for what?' muzzed Twilight

Shining Armor then entered the room, obviously in a state of shock, and stood next to his wife

"Twilight... The injury to Spike's head grazed his brain. They said it must have caused his memory loss"

"It's alright Shining. Princess Celestia just stopped by and told us how to fix him." said Twilight although she winced at the mental image of a brain injury

"Really!? How?"

"She said that I'm suppose to bring his memories back."

"But how can you do that? Your horn is broken."

"Princess Celestia said that she would bring them back using her heart. Whatever that means" Said Rainbow Dash

"No, she said that Spike's memories will come back when he is brought to them and his home. But his home was burnt down" Said Cadence

"Well where else could it be?" asked Applejack

The group of ponies thought in silence at places that could hold a special place in Spike's mind

"Sweetie! It's Canterlot! We have to bring him to Canterlot! You hatched him there remember!?" exclaimed Star Sparkle

"That's right! But what did Celestia congratulate me for? What's going to happen when Spike gets his memories back?"

"I don't know, but if she's congratulating you it must be something good right?" asked Applejack

"I suppose, but we'll have to find out when we get there. Right now Spike needs to rest and recover, than all I need to do is convince him to come to Canterlot with me."

"Well that could take month!" Cried Rarity

"No it won't, cause we're going to get Zecora to help him. Her brews can fix anything." said Twilight

"On it!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash flying out the window towards the Everfree Forest

"It still may take some time but hopefully this will all be over soon." said Twilight

"Well, it's getting late. We should all head home for the night. We can all come and visit Spike tomorrow." said Applejack "Come on Twi, let's get you to the farm."

"Alright. Thanks for coming guys, especially you mom and dad. I haven't seen you two in a awhile. Will you be here tomorrow too?"

"Of course we will sweetie. We'll stay in town as long as you need us." said Star Sparkle

"Well goodnight everypony."

***Meanwhile with Spike***

'What the hay is going on? Ever since that pony left there's been doctors doing all sorts of tests on me.' thought the young drake 'I've got to find out what's going on.'

With that Spike sat up, ignoring the protests of his aching body, and stood on his good leg, using the bed to support the rest of his weight. He limped towards the wall careful not to put any stress on his broken leg and made his way to the door, he carefully creaked it open peaking outside. There wasn't a single pony in sight so he opened the door the rest of the way and stumbled into the hall. Eventually he came across a help desk where none other than his nurse, Nurse Redheart, was stationed, seeing as he had no other choice he approached the desk waiting for the nurse to notice him. As soon as she raised her head he could see the alarm on her face.

"Spmph-!" The nurse's mouth was quickly covered by Spike's claw as he positioned his other claw index claw in-front of his lips in the universal sign to be quiet

Spike glanced around to make sure nopony else was around before turning back to the nurse and removing his claw from her mouth

"I'm sorry Nurse Redheart, but I really don't need anypony else knowing I'm awake right now."

"Spike, you shouldn't be out of your bed with your injuries."

"I know, but right now I really need some answers. What happened to me? Why did you perform all those weird tests on me after that purple mare left my room?"

"Purple mare? You mean Twilight? She wasn't allowed to see you until you recovered more! Ooh I'm going to have to talk to Prince Shining Armor tomorrow, he asked us to perform those tests because he said his friends told him you sustained a head injury and wanted us to check for any brain damage. We found out that the splinters had grazed your brain causing memory loss."

"Twilight's her name huh? Well what's her relation to me? We must be pretty close for her to sneak into my room to see if I was alright. I asked her if she was my mate but I didn't get an answer."

"Mate? No nothing like that, you were her assistant for years before the accident."

"Oh, okay. Well what else do I need to know about me?"

"I'm sorry Spike, but I can't tell you more than that. We don't socialize very much, you and I."

"Oh, well thanks anyway, you've helped alot. Also, could you not tell anypony about this, I just wanted some answers was all."

"It's fine Spike, and I won't tell anypony as long as you promise to stay in bed until you've healed up, deal?"

"Deal."

"Great now let's get you to bed."

With that Nurse Redheart helped Spike back to his room for some much needed rest...

**Oh my Celestia! I';m finally done with another chapter! I;m sorry it took so long and it's kinda short but I'll work on updating as much as I can this summer which not not be alot, I'll be flying to Nevada and New York to visit family and won't have much time for writing but I promise I will finish this along with 'Jealousy of the Heart' please review!**


	4. A TalkGetting Out

**Okay so I lost the work for 'Jealousy of the Heart' so I decided to finish this story before starting back up on it, sorry to all of those waiting for Jealousy. But I'll try to make this one just as good. Also sorry for the long wait, I just made it back from a trip to Nevada. Enjoy!**

The sun rose to another glorious day in Equstria, well it was glorious to most. Twilight was released from the hospital and was allowed to stay with Applejack on the farm but she didn't sleep much. She was much to worried about Spike to even consider resting. Her thoughts were focused on Spike's condition and how she might be able to get his memories back. The first thing to try was to go back to Canterlot to see if something there could bring back some of his past. After that she would take him around Ponyville, visiting all of his favorite spots. One being the Everfree forest. Ever since he grew he's hasn't been afraid of the dangerous woods, in fact he was ecstatic whenever he got the chance to explore deeper in the woods than any pony ever has.

Twilight was outside the barn watching the sun rise slowly over the horizon, a small smile graced itself upon herself at the thought of her loving teacher that was raising the very sun she was looking at. She would definitely visit Celestia while she was in Canterlot and no doubt Rarity would ask if she could speak to Fancy Pants about any new fashions she should be aware of. Of course all of that would wait until she did all she could to fix Spike first.

"I ain't ever met a pony that was up earlier than mah-self. You alright sugarcube?" asked the tan apple farmer

"I'm fine Applejack, just worried."

"Well worrien ain't gonna fix nothin'. You gotta grab this bull by the horns, and be ready for a ride cause this ain't gonna be no walk in the park."

Applejack looked Twilight over taking notice of the bags under her eyes along with the sadness _in_ her eyes and with a sigh she began to speak again

"Listen Twi. I know how hard this is right now. Believe me, I know how tough it is to lose somethin' ya care about. I was just like you are now when mah ma and pa passed away..."

Twilight glanced up at Applejack, hearing her speak about her deceased parents was something serious. Applejack was looking at the sun herself now, with moister beginning to build in her eyes.

"I was so sad back then, and so was Mac. Bloom wasn't old enough to even remember our folks, but even she looked sad not havin' her momma and pop around. We went through some mighty tough times... we barley picked any apples cause granny's hip still needed to be replaced. I was watching the sun one mornin' thinking about mah parents, and that's when I decided to run off to Manehatten, so I could try to forget about mah past. I tried, but I couldn't so I came back, and I started to buck apples. Just like mah pa used to. I bucked from when the rooster crowed to when the dinner bell rung. I set mah-self straight and used mah parents as fire for mah engine to buck those apples, just as they did so that I could keep this farm just like they would've wanted me to. It was still hard but I made it through. If I could do it, there's no doubt you can, you've already done some pretty amazing things. This is just one more to add to the list."

"...Thanks Applejack. I really needed to hear that. It's just... I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to help him. But now's not the time to be afraid. Right now Spike needs me, so as soon as he's out of the hospital, I'll do my best to get his memories back!"

"That's the spirit Twi! And don't forget, we'll be there too, ta help ya out."

"I just hope I can fix this..."

***With Spike in the Hospital***

The early morning sun crept through the window, slowly reaching the face of a young purple drake. His bandages were spotted with blood though not as much as the previous bandages. Lying next to him on a small stand was a jar filled with a gunky looking goo with a card attached to it. On the card was a small letter that any friend would send to those in a hospital. The infamous 'Get well soon!'. The room was filled with flowers courtesy of Rose. The sleeping drake was soon roused from his slumber though due to the annoyance of light shinning on his eyes and as he stretched he could feel his muscles pull and hear his joints pop. His mind worked to remember where he was along with his talk with the nurse last night, his wounds hurt less thanks to whatever the cyan pegasus gave to the nurse.

Sitting up, Spike took in his surroundings. He didn't feel like he needed to be in the hospital anymore but knew that he would have to wait to be cleared by the doctor before he was allowed to leave. It was almost time for his check-up so hopefully he would be doing well enough to leave today. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with the nurse last night.

"Mate? No nothing like that, you were her assistant for years before the accident." said Nurse Redheart

'Then why does her face keep popping up in my head...' thought Spike, his contemplating was short lived as Nurse Redheart along with The Doctor entered his room

"Good morning Spike, how are you today?" asked Nurse Redheart

"Much better, I can't feel a thing wrong with me." said Spike

"Well that's thanks to this adhesive that a friend of yours dropped off. She made it specially to help speed up healing and block pain. She a sort of herbal expert."

"Sounds like I have alot of close friends."

"Oh trust me you do Spike, but I'll let them explain all of that later. Right now lets see how your recovery is coming."

The nurse and doctor then began checking all of the charts and monitors, it only took a few minutes to see that Spike was completely fine.

"Alright Spike, by the looks of it, you'll be able to check out this afternoon, but due to your still healing wounds and loss of memory you will need somepony to be your guide/caregiver before you leave. It says here that a Ms. Twilight Sparkle was your previous caregiver. We will give her a call and see if she is willing to look after you until your memory returns or you are capable of maintaining yourself." Said The Doctor

"Really? Alright! That didn't take to long!" exclaimed Spike

"Just remember to take it easy, your wounds aren't ready for you to strain yourself. Also make sure to apply the medication your friend made every six hours alright?"

"Got it doc."

"Good, as soon as Twilight arrives you may leave."

With that The Doctor and Nurse Redheart left the room

"Alright, I'm almost outta here, I just hope she shows up soon."

**Hi guys sorry again for the wait but hey I was living it up in Nevada, driving boats, shooting tons of guns, cliff jumping, tubing, all sorts of stuff. I was busy but now I'm back. This might be my shortest chapter so far but It was a little rushed, I hope I can update again soon.**


End file.
